Papyrus/Crazedtale
Crazed Papyrus is the brother of Crazed Sans, currently he is lost around the multiverse. He helps people from another AUs and tries to control the powers he gained after he was thrown into the Void. Appearance Crazed Papyrus wears a knight helmet with a spike on top, his eyes are white and he doesnt have some of his teeth and most are broken. His armor is broken on the shoulders part and under his belly and has a white badge in the right part of his chest. He also wears an scarf around his neck with 2 holes (possibly because its from the kid who had the Justice soul and was shoot). His left hand looks black because of the corruption he had while the other is fine with a red glove. His trousers are black and wears red boots with black color on the toe part. Story Before CrazedTale Paps was born in the Undergrounds with his brother Sans and lived there for a long time, he decided to dedicate his life protecting the innocents from evil and helping everyone that needed his help. He then proceeded to join the Royal Guards and was trained by his mentor Undyne. After a while he decided to challenge her to a duel and was victorious, everyone was proud of his fighting skills, even Undyne, so the king decided to make him the leader of the Royal Guards. Papyrus then made the underground full of puzzles that only monsters know how to solve and waited for humans to fall to trap them (because he thought they were evil). He trapped one human who had the Justice soul, who tried to kill Papyrus because they thought he were going to kill them but then, after he captured the kid, they began to talk. After this he found out not every human are bad and decided to free the kid but Undyne saw this and killed the child before he had a chance to escape. Papyrus didn't see this but he found the scarf on the ground thinking its a gift from the human for leeting them to escape and he wore it. After that he talked to everyone saying stuff like "The humans aren't that bad, they can help us escape" but nobody believed in him but his brother Sans (but in reality Sans was still suspicious about the humans). Because of what he said, Undyne and the others explained what have they done but inside he still believes in them. After CrazedTale Began Another Human fell in the underground and Papyrus saw them while he was in Snowdin, helping the monsters. Because he didnt want people to think he's trying to ally with the human, he set some traps and fought them at the end of that snowy place but in the end, he noticed that the human was sparing him even if he was attacking with all he learned from Undyne. Next he invites the human to his house and advices about Undyne and Asgore before the determined kid continues his journey. After all the events from Crazedtale, the child manages to free the monsters and go to the outside to live a peaceful life with the humans. The invader After a while living in a city near MT. Ebott, Crazed Papyrus saw an entity that he will call the invader. This character looks like his brother but with different clothes and aspect. He could sense the evil inside him and cheeking his stats he saw that he has killed many monsters/humans so he felt the urge to protect them. Both of them began to fight, bones, spears and blasters where everywhere and they both of them were dodging and getting damaged. Papyrus was doing his best but this entity was getting tired so he pushed papyrus to a portal and teleported him to another unknown place, later finding out it was The Void. In the Void he found many monsters trapped here who were dead in their respective AUs, however Papyrus was not death and tried to help those beings. He came across SwapSwap Gaster and tried to help him but once he touched his shoulder, the game data from Crazed Papyrus got corrupt and his hand got black and obtained new powers. Gaster appreciated his help but he knows it was late for him but helped Papyrus to get out of the void and thanks to the corrupt powers he gained, he could create a portal to another place. Papyrus yet have to control the abilities he has gained from there but while he learns about it, he helps other monsters/humans if their intentions are good. Sometimes he has to fight and has lost some of his teeth but he gets stronger every time he does that. Abilities Summon bones and spears and control them. Can alterate reality, spawn portals to other dimensions and universes and more things he has to find out yet from his corrupted hand. Gallery crazedpapyrus.png|crazed Papyrus Category:Papyrus Category:Skeletons Category:AUs Category:AU specific OCs Category:Chaotic Good Category:Crazy Category:Crossovers Category:Skeleton Category:Powerful Category:Protectors